Teetering
by FreeingAlys
Summary: Teetering. That's all it feels like I'm doing anymore. I'm on a very thin line between one reality and the next. Liley. One-shot.


**Title: **Stolen  
**Rating: **T  
**Summary: **Teetering. That's all it feels like I'm doing anymore. I'm on a very thin line between one reality and the next. Liley. One-shot.  
**Author: **Freeing Alys  
**Disclaimer: **Don't own. All credit goes to Disney and Disney alone.  
**Author's Note: **Just a small idea that popped into my head, mostly me venting. Hope you enjoy...

**Teetering**

Teetering. That's all it feels like I'm doing anymore. Just teetering. I'm on a very thin line between one reality and the next. If I move in the slightest way, make any sort of movement, I'm gone. I'm into either one world or the next. At this point in time it's entirely too hard to figure out which would be the better or the worse.

I could tell her. I could just walk up to her like I have done a million and one times in our relationship. I could just open my big mouth and tell her. Tell her like I have imagined telling her way too many times. I could, but then bam! I would be in a reality. I would be on one side of the line. There would be no going back, no erasing it, no forgetting. It would be real, it would be my reality.

But then I don't tell her. I just sit here in my bedroom for the rest of our high school days-exactly six now-and not tell her. I could just only talk to her on a need to know bases, we would have an almost nothing relationship. We would be nothing. And just like that, I'm on the opposite side of the line. I'm in a reality that I can't take back or erase. I'm stuck going off to college and finding a whole different life for myself. I'm stuck not being with the one and only person I have ever loved in my entire eighteen years.

I pull my jacket closer to my body and walk quickly along the shore, unsure of what I'm going to do exactly. I feel like throwing up. It's like it's all over or just beginning, if only I could just pick one side of the line. I have to pick, I can't just teeter forever. I have to choose.

But it's hard. Really hard. The wind blows at my face and I cup my blond hair in my hands. I want to tell her. I want to tell her the speech I have been rehearsing since I was sixteen and just tell her. I want to watch her face light up as I say "I love you" and watch as she leans towards me and just kisses me. It would be brilliant and perfect. I want that. It's what I want. I want to spend the rest of my life alongside the girl who forever changed me by becoming a pop-star with an alter ego. I want that.

But my mind always flashes to the scene where she doesn't smile, she doesn't kiss me. She just scowls at me, hits me and then walks away forever leaving me even more broken hearted. I hate that, the scene and every time it flashes in my mind. I hate it. I don't want to obsess over it, I don't want to worry about it. I just want to decide. I want to choose. Really, I do.

"What are you doing here?" I turn around quickly and spot her. She's standing in the sand her dark hair pulled into a high pony-tail and she's still wearing the same knit dress that she was wearing when I last saw her this afternoon.

"Walking. I needed air." I tell her as I walk up to her slowly. I don't know what I'm going to do, and it's scaring me. I think I might just choose the side I want to go on without even realizing it or thinking about it. It's going to happen and I don't know what I'm going to do when it does happen. Whatever the it is.

"Are you as freaked about college as me?" She asks bending her knees slightly and sitting on the firm sand.

"Sure." I sit next to her and she turns her head towards me and smiles.

"What do you mean sure?" She asks and I shrug my shoulders.

"I don't know..."

"Lilly, are you okay?" She looks worried now, she knows something is up. It's almost time for me to just make the decision to choose the side and I don't know what to do.

"I'm fine." I lie and then bite down on my tongue hoping she doesn't catch it. But she will, she always does.

"What's wrong?" She says again and I turn towards her. I am sick of it. Teetering. I'm sick of being on the edge, of lying of being who I'm not. I hate it and I'm sick of it. I just want to be done with it, I don't want to be like this anymore. I want to at least say I'm someone who did something for myself when I head off to college.

"I..." I take a deep breath and scoot closer to her. I tuck a strand of my hair behind my ear and glance up at her. She looks worried like I might tell her I killed someone or something. I want her to be the same person she has always been to me. "I love you." I whisper it and I don't think she hears me until she ducks her head down and then glances up at me, and surprisingly...she's smiling.

"That's it?" She asks and I think maybe she misunderstood me.

"No, like I love you. I love you." I repeat hoping maybe it'll sink it, but then she'll keep smiling like she's doing.

She laughs and pulls her hair out of her pony-tail. "I know how you mean it Lilly." She says as she runs her fingers through her hair and it makes me want to kiss her more then ever. "I'm not stupid. I did figure it out awhile ago. I just figured...you didn't want to tell me."

"What?" She actually knew? Am I that pathetic and transparent?

"Yeah Lilly. You are not the toughest book on the shelf to read." She laughs again adn touches my hand. "I love you too." She says it so cool and airy that it makes me fall in love wiht her all over again. Just like when I was sixteen and watching her laugh over a stupid tabloid article on Hannah Montana.

"really?" I arch my eyebrows up along my forehead and she smiles at me.

"Yes. I love you Lilly Truscott."

"I love you Miley Stewart."

And then she kisses me and it feels better then anything else in the entire world. Kissing  
Miley Stewart on the beach in the middle of the night right before graduating high school  
is the best moment of my life to date. And it's going to take a whole lot to top it.


End file.
